REAL LOVE
by agustin ayu and priest jeta
Summary: Ini kisah nyata sahabatku yang namanya aku pakai dalam website ini, rasa kagumku kepadanya luar biasa, ketulusannya akan cinta dan pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan demi sahabatnya tertulis rapi dalam diary yang sekarang masih ada denganku. seorang yang memiliki hati selembut itu adalah gadis yg di juluki playgirl sejati reality/cosplay/jeta/romance/friendship
1. pengorbanan tak ternilai

REAL LOVE

Part 1: pengorbanan tak ternilai

Disini aku akan menceritakan sosok sahabatku yang paling menakjubkan. Dia bukan anak dari kalangan bangsawan maupun orang yang kaya. Dia anak dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia selalu membantu orang yang memerlukan bantuan. Namanya jeta,nama yang aku pakai sebagai namaku di , aku sangat mengaguminya, walaupun aku sudah sering sekali bertemu dengannya tapi,tetap saja rasa kagum ini tidak juga sirna. Sosoknya yang lembut dan anggun seperti seorang putri tapi memiliki ketegasan seorang pria. Aku akan sedikt menceritakan kisah cinta pertama dari Jeta.

Jika seandainya kalian kenal sahabatku dengan dekat pasti kalian akan mengaguminya juga. Aku belajar tentang arti ketulusan dan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku belajar hal itu pada seseorang yang sering aku teriyaki PLAYGIRL tak kusangka dia adalah gadis yang sangat tulus hati dan cintanya.

Sempat dahulu aku selalu menjahilinya saat kumpul dengan teman-teman satu komunitas cosplay, aku pernah mencuri buku diarynya. Bahkan, sampai sekarang buku itu masih denganku. Pada halaman pertama ada tulisan 'my first love and my first promise, RDP'. Awalnya aku berpikir mana mungkin gadis playgirl sepertinya bisa memliki cinta pertama. Aku pun membaca lembar-lembar di diarynya. Akan aku ceritakan sedikit halaman dari diary sahabatku.

-4 september 2010-

Dear diary.,

Hari ini aku dapat teman baru loh, namanya rizky. Orangnya baik deh. Tadi, dia nolongin kucingku yang naik ke pohon mangga. Tapi, kasihan dia tadi jatuh dari pohon,lututnya lecet. Untung di rumah ada betadine. Aku suka liat senyumnya. Diary menurut kamu gimana

-6 september 2010-

Dear diary.

Hari ini rizky main kerumahku, mama dan papa masih kerja, hari ini aku di rumah sama vira, itu loh anak perempuan cantik yang sering ke rumah membawa boneka Barbienya, rizky dan vira akrab banget, seneng deh ngelihatnya. Teman baik dan teman baruku bisa akrab. Aaah senangnya.

-19 september 2010-

Dear diary ,

Kenapa ya aku ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari diriku sendiri. Setiap aku melihat rizky aku merasa jatungku seperti orang yang baru olahraga. Lucu ya? Aku nyaman banget kalau ngomong sama rizky. Vira bilang kalau itu namanya jatuh cinta. Benarkah itu?ah, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta

-21 september 2010-

Dear diary,

Aku seneng banget hari ini rizky main lagi ke rumahku, aku sama dia main di kebun belakang rumah. Manjat pohon mangga yang ada di kebun belakang. Dia suka manjat pohon ternyata. Dia ngambil buah mangga terus turun, dia ketawa aku gak tau apa yg dia tertawakan. Tapi melihatnya tertawa saja sudah membuatku senang sampai-sampai aku ketawa juga. Aku malu banget pas dia bilang aku cantik kalau tertawa. Aku pingin dia terus bilang gitu ke aku.

-1 oktober 2010-

Dear diary.

Aku sekarang manggil rizky dengan panggilan kiki loh, tadi, kiki jatuh dari pohon mangga lagi pas mau jatuh aku teriak ki…ki… ati-ati nanti jatuh, eh dia malah jatuh. Kali ini dia ngelihat aku trus dia snyum ke aku trus ngomong.. eh, kamu sekarang manggil aku kiki ? aku suka panggilanmu. Aku manggil kamu nia boleh? Ya aku jawab boleh. Mungkin itu nama spesialku untuk kiki.

(aku skip aja ya sampai tahun 2011, soalnya banyak banget ini diarynya dan isinya hampir sama semua )

-12 mei 2011-

Dear diary

Apa bener kalau aku suka sama kiki? Aku ngerasa kalo perasaanku ini udah berubah ke kiki, aku gak pengen Cuma jadi temen. Mungkin besok aku harus curhat sama vira dulu satu sekolah nyaranin aku buat langsung nembak dia. Gimana ya? Curhat dulu deh kayanya. Vira mungkin ada saran yg mudah aku mengerti.

-13 mei 2011-

Dear diary.

Aku marah,aku kecewa,aku sedih. Aku bingung, aku dihadapkan 2 pilihan sulit saat ini. Aku akan tetap akan nembak kiki atau aku akan melepas kiki? Ya tuhan aku bingung. Tadi aku curhat ke vira kalau aku suka seseorang trus dia bilang 'jet,sama dong aku juga lagi suka sama seseorang. Dia care,baik,enakan,keren, pokoknya gitu deh. Jet, aku loh suka sama rizky'. Sakit banget dengernya, aku Cuma bisa senyum doang. Ya tuhan, aku bingung harus gimana lagi? Aku gak pengen nyakitin vira, vira itu sudah kau beri penyakit untuk cobaannya mana mungkin aku ingin menambah bebannya lagi tuhan.

Kiki atau vira? Aku bingung.

-15 mei 2011-

Dear diary

Hari ini vira masuk rumah sakit lagi, hari ini hari minggu jadi aku di rumah sakit dari pagi. Orang tua vira sekarang sedang ke bali untuk kerja mencari uang demi biaya rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Aku terus dikamarnya vira, vira melihatku dari tadi terus dia nangis pas liat aku. Dia bilang dia pengen ngerasain pacaran dengan kiki walaupun itu akan jadi cinta terakhirnya. Dia bilang kalau dia bener-bener suka dengan kiki, dia sudah lama suka dengan kiki. Dia menanyakan apa aku suka kiki?

Aku bingung harus jawab apa, tapi lagi-lagi vira nangis. Ya aku jawab gak kok aku g suka kiki, kiki Cuma temen bisa, aku suka dengan orang lain . bodohnya aku. Aku berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri, sakit? Ya ini sakit banget. Dia senyum ke aku dan bilang. Aku bersyukur kamu tidak ada perasaan ke rizky, ternyata kecemasanku saat itu hanyalah hal bodoh yang gak ada gunanya. Aku pikir kamu ada perasaan ke rizky soalnya aku pikir kalau kamu dekat banget sama kiki, setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku ingin bilang ke rizky kalau aku suka rizky. Dengar itu udah cukup bikin aku down. Pas aku keluar kamar vira aku ketemu kiki terus aku ngajak dia bicara sebentar, aku bilang kalau aku suka sm dia tpi aku gak pengen dia nerima aku dan dia Cuma bisa jawab nia aku gak bisa jawab sekarang karena ada orang lain yang aku senyum ke dia dan bilang aku akan terus dukung kalian berdua.

* * *

AUTHOR: Ini bener2 real, tidak ada penambahan sedikitpun. Gak ada drama sama sekali,aku sendiri kaget waktu temenku jeta yang sering di bilang PLAYGIRL adalah orang yang seperti itu. Jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku gak akan peduli dengan si vira dan tetep nembak si kiki itu. Kalau kalian tau jeta orang yang kayak gimana pasti kalian bakal kaget. Akun instagramnya pmjf8221 . aku bener2 kagum sama pengorbanannya buat vira. Jarang ada cewek strong kayak gini. tunggu lanjutannya ya


	2. PILIHAN BENAR ATAU SALAH

REAL LOVE

PART 2: PILIHAN SALAH ATAU BENAR.

Selama ini banyak orang yang menganggap perempuan adalah makhluk terlemah didunia ini, sering menangis, sering ketakutan dsb. Aku pun sering menangis dan ketakutan seperti layaknya gadis-gadis yang lain. Seringkali aku melihat sahabatku jeta di hina banyak orang dengan sebutan PLAYGIRL. Aku dulu juga sering menghinanya seperti itu, walaupun di hina seperti itu dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menganggap hujatan itu hanyalah lelucon belaka. Bagi segelintir orang pasti menganggap dia gadis murahan. Tapi, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Ini adalah mulainya dilema sahabatku jeta. Seseorang yang sangat tegar dan tulus hatinya.

-17 mei 2011-

Dear diary.

Hari ini aku ke rumah sakit lagi, kondisi vira belum juga membaik. Ya tuhan.. sembuhkanlah vira. Aku tidak tega melihat dia seperti itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat. My diary. Aku pikir vira adalah perempuan paling tegar yang pernah aku temui. Vira tersenyum padaku dan selalu begitu seperti dia tidak menderita sama sekali. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana vira akhir-akhir ini lebih sering mimisan,pingsan dan sering ngomong kalo kepalanya apa yang kau berikan tuhan. Padahal semua orang selalu memujinya peri, dia sangat sempurna mulai wajah,sikap,dia juga kaya, pintar juga.

Sebaliknya orang-orang pasti memanggilku elf, peri nakal yang tidak tau sopan santun, aku tau jika aku tidak secantik vira, sekaya vira,sebaik vira,sepintar vira. Terkadang aku merasa ingin berteriak pada semua orang yang menghinaku seperti itu, tapi vira selalu ngomong 'jeta, mau kamu seorang elf,setan,manusia,peri aku tetap ada untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu' ucapan vira yang selalu bisa membuatku terus tegar dalam menghadapi semua rintangan.

Sungguh aku terkejut saat vira tertawa dan bilang kalau dia ingin double date, dia dan kiki aku dengan orang yang aku suka jika dia sudah berpacaran dengan kiki. Ya tuhan..aku gak bisa bilang kalau kiki orang yang aku aku tuhan…

-21 mei 2011-

Dear diary..

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini, haruskah aku senang? Vira sudah keluar dari rumah sakit walaupun dia masih sedikit pucat. Vira mengatakan akan menyatakan cinta ke kiki. Astaga, perasaan apa ini? Sakit sekali waktu dengar dia bilang seperti itu. Sebagai seorang perempuan ini seperti pukulan telak bagiku. Tapi aku Cuma bisa tersenyum dan bilang kalau dia dan kiki adalah pasangan yang serasi.

-24 mei 2011-

Dear diary,

sudah beberapa hari ini vira maupun kiki tidak main kerumahku. Aku dengar kabar kalau mereka sudah pacaran. Sabar, hatiku masih kuat. Aku masih sanggup untuk bertahan. Aku berniat melupakan sejenak tentang mereka, aku ingin mengontrol emosiku, aku harus tetap menjaga vira, aku harus membuat dia tersenyum apapun resikonya. Aku ikut temanku diki ke sidoarjo memang aku ada kumpul dengan teman-temanku . salah satunya mas andre dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia dekat denganku sejak aku masih kecil ya my diary dia anak dari temannya mamaku. Dia orangnya manja berbeda jauh dari kiki.

-29 mei 2011-

Dear diary,

Tadi siang telpon rumahku bunyi,mas andre nelpon aku, dia bilang kalau dia suka aku. Ya my diary dia nembak aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada mas andre tapi kupikir dengan ini aku bisa melupakan tuhan semoga pilihanku benar.

-5 juni 2011-

Dear diary,

Sesuai dengan janjinya vira, dia ingin ada double date. Kami berdouble date di alun-alun, makan es krim, foto bareng. Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda disini. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kiki,sekeras apapun aku melupakan kiki tetep aja aku gak bisa. Rasa sakit terus aku rasain dan aku Cuma bisa berharap aku mampu bertahan.

-12 juni 2011-

Dear diary,

Aku sudah muak dengan tingkah laku andre yang sombong,manja. Semua harus dituruti. Aku kan juga masih sekolah, masih ada urusan daritadi ngelihat aku trus bilang. Udahlah, gak usah marah gitu mungkin dia bukan jodohmu ayolah mana nia yang dulu rese' itu. Kiki sekarang semakin dewasa, dia juga semakin dekat dengan vira. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku adalah perempuan paling menarik. Kenapa ya aku masih malu kalau dia memujiku? Diary tampar aku. Biar aku cepat sadar dari ini semua. Kiki juga cerita betapa senangnya dia saat dia di tembak vira. Dia bilang kalau dia gak nyangka orang yang dia sukai nembak dia duluan padahal dia udah ngerencanain kapan dia mau nembak vira. Hah.. aku harus tetap bahagia atas kebahagian mereka. Bukankah teman yang baik seperti itu ? kau setujukan?

-20 juni 2011-

Dear diary.

Aku tadi syok banget waktu tadi pagi aku sama vira ke pasar tiba-tiba vira mimisan lagi,terus waktu jalan ke rumahku dia pingsan. Untung ada bapak tukang becak langsung nawarin becak dan ngantar aku dan vira kerumah sakit dekat rumahku. Saat di UGD Vira belum sadar juga, vira di rawat di kamar 15, dokter yang ngerawat vira bilang ke aku jika vira mengalami kanker otak stadium 3, bahkan menurut dokter itu penanganan vira sudah sngat itu bilang kemoterapi mungkin bisa menambah usia harapan hidupnya. Saat aku Tanya berapa sisa hidup vira, dokter hanya menjawab kalau beliau hanya bisa mengatakan itu pada keluarga vira. Ternya penyakit yang kau kirimkan ke vira bkan penyakit biasa tuhan. Tuhan kau tidak adil. Kenapa harus vira yang kau beri cobaan ini? Kenapa tidak aku saja?tuhan aku ingin tukar nyawaku dengan nyawa vira. Toh jika aku mati gak ada yang menangis untukku tapi kalau vira yang mati.. kiki pasti akan sangat kehilangan, kiki pasti akan sedih. Tuhan izinkan aku menggantikan posisi vira aku gak mau kiki sedih. Aku gak mau vira ninggalin aku. Vira harus tetap hidup,vira sabar ya vira aku pasti tetep di sampingmu.

-21 juni 2011-

Dear diary

Kali ini banyak teman vira yang berkunjung, vira masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Beberapa teman vira terus melihatku dan menghinaku dengan bilang aku tidak pantas berteman dengan vira. Alasannya klasik cuma karena aku bukan dari golongan orang yang sangat kaya. Kiki juga ada disitu dan nyoba buat ngehibur aku. Dia bilang kalau aku itu jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang tadi menghinaku. Dia bilang kalau aku cantik,aku baik mungkin teman-teman vira menghinaku karena mereka iri padaku. Sifat kiki yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatku nyaman jika berada di dekatnya walaupun ada jarak yang jauh.

* * *

AUTHOR: aku benar-benar terkejut akan kenyataan jeta sangat respect dengan sekitarnya walaupun terkadang sifat pedulinya tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata, seseorang yang ceria seperti jeta memiliki latar belakang yang cukup menyentuh. Tadi aku berkunjung kerumah si jeta di kabupaten mojokerto dan dia masih seceria biasanya walaupun aku tau hujatan apa saja yang baru dia terima. Jeta terus semangat ya TBC...


	3. HATI BAJA

REAL LOVE

PART 3: HATI BAJA

Aku paling tidak tau apa ada manusia yang bisa mengalahkan rasa cinta si jeta. saat aku kerumahnya, aku bertanya apakah ada cinta yang salah? Dia menjawab 'ada, yaitu kita mencintai seseorang dengan setengah hati itulah cinta yang salah'.kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang banyak orang jaman sekarang yang mencintai seseorang karena wajah,uang,kekuasaan, ingin numpang beken. Ketegasan jeta seperti seorang pria akan di jelaskan pada part ini. Aku skip diarynya sampai tahun 2012 karena di sinilah ketegasannya jeta dan pengorbanannya yang paling besar. Aku juga terlibat beberapa moment pada saat ini, aku melihat seberapa besar pengorbanannya. Dan saat itulah aku kagum pada jeta,aku pun tidak akan mampu sepertinya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mampu.

-24 January 2012-

Dear diary,

Aku rasa sekarang aku harus fokus dengan vira dulu, aku tidak ingin memikirkan kiki saat ini, rambut vira sudah rontok karna kemoterapi yg dia jalani tapi kiki masih setia menemani vira. Itulah yang aku salut dari kiki, dia sangat setia mencintai vira dengan tulus. Kiki setiap ada waktu luang pasti ke rumah sakit. Vira walaupun sudah kehilangan rambutnya di tetap cantik seperti bidadari. Walaupun dia sakit dia tetap menyanyi. Suaranya memang merdu, dia pernah menang lomba menyanyi . kiki sering sekali membawa buku novel untuk vira baca. Kalau malam minggu kiki pasti menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga vira. Orang tua vira saja kagum dengan kesungguhan kiki. Vira semoga tuhan memberikan yang terbaik buat kamu.

-27 January 2012-

Dear diary,

Besok vira sudah boleh pulang, tapi mungkin dia harus istirahat dengan total. Aku tidak berminat ke rumah sakit hari ini karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas osis yang sudah menumpuk. Proposal kegiatan yang harus ditandatangani pembina osis. Aku juga sibuk dengan ekskul pramukaku sebagai pradana putri. Jika biasanya aku pulang jam 1 siang. Hari ini aku pulang jam 7 malam. Tadi malam kiki main ke rumahku alasannya dia bosan di rumah. Ternyata dia juga tidak kerumah sakit dia bilang dia masih harus download aplikasi editting video,dia juga diminta vira untuk mendownloadkan kartun hachi.

Kartun lebah kecil, kiki itu baik banget kan?

-28 January 2012-

Dear diary,

Hari ini vira main kerumahku dengan ditemani pembantunya dan juga kiki, terkadang omongannya vira gak jelas banget, dia bilang kalau dia pengen punya kakak cowok dan dia mirip denganku. Mungkin dia bercanda, dia kan anak semata wayang. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia pengen kakak laki-laki yang mirip denganku karna katanya aku ganteng kalau jadi cowok. Kiki yang dari tadi dia sibuk mendownload juga ikut bilang kalau dia bakalan kalah ganteng dari aku. Hahaha ada ada saja mereka itu.

Tapi kenapa aku malah kepikiran dengan ucapannya vira ya tuhan. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tuhan? Berikanlah aku petunjuk.

-29 January 2012-

Dear diary.

Hari ini aku main kerumah agustin, temanku, aku menceritakan semua yang kemarin vira katakan. Agustin hanya bilang jika memang bisa kau lakukan ya lakukan tapi kalau gak bisa ya jangan. Diary , aku sudah memutuskan satu hal, memang ini gila tapi aku akan melakukan ini apapun yang terjadi,kakak laki-laki? Menurutmu aku bisa tidak jadi kakak laki-lakinya vira? Akan aku coba saja besok..

-30 januari 2012-

Dear diary,

Tadi sepulang sekolah aku mengajak agustin ke salon. Aku memotong rambutku jadi sangat pendek seperti laki-laki. Agustin marah-marah melihat tindakanku dia bilang kalau aku konyol,sudah gila bagaimana bisa aku memotong rambutku yang sangat panjang jadi sangat pendek. Tapi ini sudah jadi pilihanku sekarang. Aku akan mewujudkan keinginan vira untuk jadi kakak saat ini aku rasa hidupku akan berubah.

-3 February 2012-

Dear diary,

Hidupku sekarang sudah banyak berubah, vira sekarang semakin sering main kerumahku begitu juga dengan kiki. Kiki kaget melihat rambutku yang sudah pendek dia tertawa dan bilang sudah kubilangkan kalau jeta jadi cowok aku akan kalah ganteng. Melihat dia tertawa begitu aku merasa nyaman sekali. Perasaanku ke kiki masih sama seperti dulu atau mungkin aku sudah semakin mencintainya tapi vira jauh lebih mencintainya daripada aku.

Melihat kebahagiannya cukup untuk melupakan kecemburuanku. Terkadang aku berpikir hal konyol, apakah suatu hari nanti perasaanku akan terbalaskan? Entahlah.. mungkin hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

-5 February 2012-

Dear diary,

Tumben sekali hanya kiki yang main kerumahku,awalnya sih aku kirain ada apa ? ternyata dia ingin bikin surprise ke vira. Ya lusa adalah hari ulang tahun vira, my diary, kiki orangnya romantis banget ya. Dia gak mau membeli kado buat vira tapi dia pengen bikin hadiah buat vira. Hmn.. kira-kira apa ya yang mau kiki buat? Tapi setiap kerumahku kerjaannya Cuma download video tutorial menggambar. Apa mungkin dia mau ngasih kado lukisan ke vira? Kiki sok rahasia-rahasiaan. Kalau aku tanya jawabannya pasti ada deh. Huh.. pelit banget kalau jadi orang. Diary, aku sama kiki sudah sepakat kalau hari ulang tahun vira di rayakan sabtu besok tanggal 11. Penasaran banget aku kadonya kiki apa.

-10 February 2012-

Dear diary,

Hari ini aku belanja sama kiki, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang diajak kiki belanja. Katanya sih disuruh bundanya, dia beli tepung,gula,sayur mayur,dll aku lupa dia bilang apa lagi. Tumben banget dia mau disuruh bundanya belanja, biasanya kalau disuruh belanja bundanya pasti alasannya mau main kerumahku. Kiki..kiki.. bundamu sering telpon kerumahku gara-gara kamu selalu nolak kalau disuruh belanja trus kalau dirumahku pasti kerjaannya kiki Cuma download game,kartun anime,lagu.

Ya ini pertama kalinya aku diajak kiki belanja bareng. Apa kau tau diary, setiap aku beli pasti penjualnya mau beli apa mas? Itupun diketawain kiki. Entah berapa kali kiki bilang kepenjualnya kalau aku ini cewek. Ya kiki sempet bilang ke aku kalau dia masih ingat saat aku mukul orang yang mau memalak uangnya vira. Ya aku masih ingat waktu itu, ada 2 cowok SMA yang malak vira diary kau tau sendiri kan, kalau vira itu orangnya lugu,aku masih ingat waktu kiki sampai belain vira dengan mukul mereka, aku mukul salah satu pemalak yang mau mukul kiki dari belakang. Untung saja waktu itu ada bapak-bapak yang nolongin aku,kiki dan vira yah walaupun kami bertiga harus dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk di mintai keterangan. Kiki bilang kalau dia itu kagum akan keberanianku tapi dia juga ngeledek aku kalau pukulan ku sangat keras dibanding cewek-cewek lain. Dan kiki bilang jika aku memiliki hati sekuat baja.

* * *

AUTHOR: hah.. aku ingat banget waktu dia ke salon.. ugh rasanya pengen gue marahi habis-habisan, kok segitu gampangnya motong rambut jadi manjangin rambut itu susah jeta.. butuh waktu lama haduh bingung deh sama kamu. Ya emang sih pas kamu potong pendek kamu ganteng banget jeta tapi tetep aja ugh.. aku kesel kalau liat kamu motong rambut. tapi jempol deh buat jeta yang mengutamakan persahabatan, kemarin jeta mengatakan 1 hal ke aku yaitu semua orang pasti akan menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya walaupun kau tidak tau bagaimana kau mendapatkan arti cinta itu. Ya no comment lah kalau tentang itu. TBC... tunggu lanjutannya ya...


	4. rantai kuat di leher

REAL LOVE

PART 4: RANTAI KUAT DI LEHER.

Sebagai seorang teman, pasti janji adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sakral,harus ditepati. Tapi, bagaimana jika janji itu bisa dibilang mustahil bisa di sahabat sejati pasti akan berusaha menepati janjinya apapun yang terjadi. Hmn.. aku tidak begitu suka bagian ini karena disini aku merasa aku adalah manusia yang paling jahat. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku ke temanku,bahkan aku malah sering sekali bertengkar dengan sahabatku karena janji yang tidak bisa aku tepati atau sebaliknya.

Chapter ini aku berfokus pada kejadian dimana jeta mengalami tekanan batin dan harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan. Inilah titik terendah seorang gadis biasa, titik dimana seseorang putus asa,merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada alasan lagi. Kita lanjutkan lagi saja ya..

-17 maret 2012-

Dear diary.

Tadi pagi orang tuanya vira kerumahku. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi . biasanya orang tua vira hanya kerja kerja dan kerja. Seperti yang aku duga, pasti ada yang penting. Suatu pukulan keras bagiku saat mereka memintaku untuk menemani vira, karena kondisi vira benar-benar memburuk. Obat dari dokter dia tidak mau minum, makanan dia tidak mau makan. Astaga vira apa yang kamu lakukan ?kamu bisa membunuh diri sendiri. Apa kiki sudah tahu hal ini belum ya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?apa jangan-jangan kiki dan vira bertengkar ? aku rasa itu gak mungkin. Kiki orangnya sabar banget ga mungkin dia bertengkar dengan vira. Sangat tidak mungkin.

-18 maret 2012-

Dear diary.

Seperti yang sudah aku duga, kiki tidak bertengkar dengan vira. Kiki bilang memang akhir-akhir ini vira aneh. Dia kalau tidak bisa dihubungi,malah kiki kira aku bertengkar dengan vira. Kiki itu kayak mesin download aja, sekali download bisa sampe 9 film sekaligus, tapi tumben banget dia gak download apa-apa hari ini. Mungkin dia juga kepikiran vira. Trus akhirnya aku sama kiki sudah memutuskan ke rumahnya vira. Sungguh mengejutkan saat aku ke rumahnya vira. Vira hanya berbaring di sofa, matanya sembab bahkan berkali-kali aku panggil vira dia gak merespon. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

Terus ya diary, pas kiki tanya ada apa, vira langsung nangis dan teriak padaku dan kiki. Dia bilang kami gak akan bisa ngerti perasaannya. Ternyata orangtuanya vira akan bercerai. Aku sering melihat orang tuanya vira bertengkar tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka harus bercerai. Apa mereka tidak sadar, keputusan mereka malah akan membahayakan vira? Astaga, orang tua jaman sekarang sangat egois. Mereka membuat keputusan tanpa memperhatikan kondisi anak mereka. Sungguh egois sekali. Padahal pertama kali aku melihat vira, vira adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, dia populer,cantik,kaya,pintar,baik bahkan terlihat seperti mutiara tanpa cacat. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ternyata inilah kenyataan yang harus dia alami . aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyemangatinya.

-10 april 2012-

Dear diary,

aku tidak mendengar kabar sama sekali dari vira, ataupun dari kiki. Tapi, aku dengar dari mamaku kalau ibunya vira sudah resmi bercerai dengan ayahnya vira. Egois sekali mereka, apa mereka tidak tau betapa terpukulnya vira karena mendengar mereka bercerai? Dasar, tidak peka! Hufft aku sudah gak mau tau lagi deh. Aku bingung dengan pemikiran orang dewasa. Tadi sore aku baru dapat telpon vira dia bilang kalau dia kangen banget sama aku. Dia bilang kalau dia janji tahun depan waktu ulangtahunku dia bakal ngasih aku surprise. Dia juga cerita kalau kemarin dia mutusin buat putus dengan kiki. Katanya dia pengen fokus berobat dulu demi ibunya. Dia minta ke aku untuk tidak kerumahnya maupun nelpon dia, alasannya dia pengen istirahat dengan tenang dan dia gak mau diganggu dulu. Ya setidaknya dia sudah lebih tenang. Mendengar dia putus dengan kiki itu membuat aku sangat kaget, ada apa lagi sih ini?

-11 april 2012-

Dear diary.

Hari ini aku ke rumahnya kiki, dia bilang benar kalau dia putus dengan vira, katanya dia diputus oleh vira karena dia tidak ingin kiki terikat. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu?diary. semoga nasib baik selalu bilang kalau sebenarnya vira memiliki alasan tapi vira tidak melarang kiki untuk bilang padaku sampai saat yang sudah di katakan vira. Terikat? Apa maksudnya? Lalu apa yang vira sembunyikan , aku tidak menemukan informasi apapun. Ibunyapun tidak tau apa apa soal itu.

Harus kemana aku mencari informasi itu semua.

-23 april 2012-

Dear diary,

Kiki masih sering main ke rumahku, dia tersenyum dan bilang, aku ragu nia apa pada suatu hari nanti jawabanku soal pertanyaanmu dulu akan membuat rantai itu terlepas darimu, aku ragu nia aku bisa melepaskan rantai yang telah mengikatmu sampai saat ini, maaf nia tapi sekarang aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Pertanyaanku yang mana sih? Apa aku terikat rantai? Rantai apaan sih? Kenapa kiki ngomong sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku pahami sedikit pun. Apa ini bercanda? Tapi eskpresi kiki tadi seperti sedih. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal salah pada kiki? Atau aku sudah membuatnya sakit hati? Tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku tidak ngerti sama sekali gak ngerti..

-27 april 2012-

Dear diary,

Tidak ada yang spesial akhir-akhir ini, aku menyiapkan lomba pidato di sekolah. Kau tau sendiri kan, osis itu kerjanya sampai larut malam. Menyiapkan ini menyiapkan itu .beli ini beli itu. Hmn.. tapi pas pulang aku diantar kiki, soalnya sudah malam banget katanya. dia tanya apa aku di telpon oleh ibunya vira? Aku jawab enggak.. pas aku tanya kenapa, dia bilang kalau dia tidak dibolehin ibunya vira ngomong ke aku..

Sebenernya ada apa seh ini ? semuanya kok main rahasia-rahasiaan . perasaanku gak enak banget.. sakit,khawatir,takut rasanya campur aduk. Apa vira baik-baik saja? Dia sudah janji tahun depan akan memberikan surprise ke aku. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja.

-28 april-

Dear diary.

Hari ini , aku sudah kehilangan vira. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kemarin vira sudah menyerah akan penyakitnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana? Aku gak tau ? diary, jika orang lain mengatakan aku berhati baja, mereka salah , sangat salah. Hatiku sangat lemah. Apalagi vira adalah orang ke-3 yang sudah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Bohong.. kamu bohong vir.. kamu sudah janji akan memberiku surprise tahun depan. Kamu gak akan bisa nepati janji kamu vir.. kamu udah mengikatkan janji pada leherku dan kamu meninggalkan ikatan itu tanpa kamu potong dulu vir.. kamu bohong vir. Kiki juga bilang sebenarnya kemarin dia sudah di beritahu ibunya vira kalau vira meninggal. Ya saat kiki menjemputku kemarin. Katanya dia ga bisa bilang karna dia yakin aku pasti akan kepikiran,sedih. Sekarang rasanya aku gak bisa nemuin untuk apa aku hidup. Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini. Tuhan gak adil, tuhan gak adil.. ya tuhan aku gak ngerti kenapa kau mengambil vira? Ya tuhan kau harusnya tau seberapa pentingnya vira bagiku

AUTHOR:aku sebenarnya juga tau saat vira meninggal, ibunya vira yang ngasih tau aku, aku masih ingat pas ibunya ngomong di telpon 'nak, vira sudah pulang ke yang kuasa,aku minta doanya ya semoga dia di terima di sisi tuhan'dan kalian tau saat itu aku bingung harus ngomong apa lagi, demi tuhan, aku gak tau harus ngapain lagi saat itu. Tapi satu hal yang aku pikirkan.. pengorbanan jeta untuk vira berhenti sampai disini.. TBC


End file.
